Wiki Staff Team
If you want to become a Boku No Roblox:Remastered Wiki Staff Member and be in this page, feel free to apply at the Staff Application page! The Boku No Roblox: Remastered Wiki Staff Team are members of the community with special type of permissions that have helped contribute to the better future of this Wiki. If you follow the rules and are good to them, you will be on good terms with them. All staff members will have a colored name depending on their rights in the activity feed and a tag depending on the role given. Staff Members Owner This user is the owner of Boku No Roblox: Remastered Wiki. He has the highest authorities among the staff and so has bureaucrat and admin rights. He covers management, communications, operating the wiki, etc... If you have any questions regarding the Wiki itself, please contact this user. He has a dark blue name in the activity feed and a red "Owner, Bureaucrat" tag. Bureaucrats They are the highest ranked wiki editors. They are substitutes of the owner, and so they are the leaders of the administrators & moderators and possesses one of the highest authorities among the staff in the wiki''.'' They have the same responsibilities of admins & moderators, but possess the power to promote other users. They have a dark blue name in the activity feed and a red "Bureaucrat" tag. Administrators These are people that have the role of keeping the Moderators/Wiki in check. They also have the responsibilities of a Moderator, but possess the power to ban users that are misbehaving, and change the theme of the wiki. Admins will have a blue name in the activity feed and an orange "Administrator" tag. Contact them or a Bureaucrat to request to block a user. There are currently no administrators in this wiki. Moderators These are people who have the responsibility of keeping different features of the wiki under Moderation. Moderators are divided into 3 different rights: Content Moderator, Discussions Moderator and Chat Moderator. Mods will have a bright blue name in the activity feed and a yellow tag. Content Moderators These are people who have every rights on every pages and are responsible for maintaining the content in the wiki. Discussions Moderators These are people who have every rights on every discussion settings. They manage conversations in various features of the wiki where users can have discussions. Chat Moderators These people check and maintain the chat in Boku no Roblox: Remastered Wiki. Trial Moderators These are the people who are temporarily hired as our wiki staff team. They will undergo a 3 week trial period where they will have every moderator roles. If they violate any guidelines in this period, they will be fired on the spot. While being in their trial, they will have a bright blue name in the activity feed and a yellow "Trial Moderator" tag. When their trial will be over, they will have a yellow name in the activity feed and a gray "Notable Contributor" tag. We do not have any Trial Moderators for now. Category:Guide